jernportfandomcom_da-20200213-history
Akademiet
Akademiet var en læreanstalt og en by, beliggende et sted i området hvor Blodmarkerne ligger i dag. De fleste historikere regner stiftelsen af Akademiet, som menneskenes første skridt mod den overmagt de nyder i dag, tabet af det som en af de frygteligste ulykker i historien. Historie Akademiets historie strækker sig fra år 0, efter den nye tidsregning, til dets ødelæggelse i Hornkrigen i 341 e.a. De Tre Trolddomsborge (142 f.a.) Allerede i 137 f.a. var forgængerne til De Tre Trolddomsborge (Hvidemanerne, Ildens Ulve og Krystallen Orden) blevet skabt i dybeste hemmelighed. Trolddomsborgenes vigtigste opgave var at sprede kendskabet til magi blandt mennesker – dette var forbudt i Dværgerigerne. Borgene fungerede som et netværk af studerende på tværs af hele Norden. I år 12 f.a. blev borgene opdaget og eftersøgt af dværgenes forskellige magikerkorps. De næste 12 år udkæmpedes en skjult krig mellem mennesker og dværge, en krig på information og misinformation, en krig i skyggerne af de døende dværgeriger. Menneskene lærte hurtigt og spredte kendskabet til magi med utrolig hast. Deres desperation gav dem en tæt kontakt til magiens forskellige guddomme – også nogle af de mindre altruistiske. Slaget ved Røghøj (år 0) Alt i alt mobiliserede menneskene hurtigt under pres, og i det sidste år af den gamle tidsalder brød krigen endelig ud i lys lue. Dværgene havde forsøgt at undgå dette, fordi de allerede var ved at udkæmpe den 230 år lange række af bataljer, der senere blev kendt som Første Orkkrig. Det var derfor Trolddomsborgene der havde vundet muligheden for at vælge valpladsen, og de placerede den midt mellem Emer, Braham og Quai-Quinn – elverne var notoriske for ikke at blande sig, medmindre deres eget land var i fare, så menneskene kunne kæmpe med ryggen fri. I det ugelange slag ved Røghøj – en højderyg hvor elementarmagi var meget stærkt; dens placering er ukendt i dag – udmanøvrerede de menneskelige magikere dværgene effektivt og med en hast som dværgene ikke havde forventet. Det var et frygteligt slag, hvor store mængder af regulære tropper også kæmpede, side om side med hidkaldte væsener, animerede automatoner, diabolske kontraktdræbere og mægtige elementarånder. Den utrolige magiske udladning havde ifølge overleveringer en række kaotiske bivirkninger, der påvirkede vejret i Norden i flere år bagefter. Akademiet stiftes (år 0 fortsat) Dværgene måtte – efter deres magiske elitetropper i Gnistrs Broderskab var blevet slået og på det nærmeste udryddet – trække sig tilbage og overlade et stort område til menneskene. Sejrsherrerne var ikke sene til at udnytte pusterummet, og etablerede med utrolig hast – og en hel del magisk energi opsparet gennem et årti – en stor befæstet base. Dværgerigernes dage var for alvor talte, men både Emer og Braham nåede at beskylde elverne for at have hjulpet menneskene med dette forehavende – og mange dværge i dag mener stadig at elverne faldt dem i ryggen. Dværgerigerne havde på dette tidspunkt så mange problemer med andre krige og intern splid, at de ikke kunne gøre noget ved det. De lod derfor basen være. Den befæstede base var Akademiets første inkarnation, og der blev stiftet et væld af forskningsinstitutter og skoler, naturligvis primært rettet mod kamp- og beskyttelsesmagi. Efterhånden som flere og flere mennesker søgte mod dette eneste menneskekontrollerede område i Norden blev basen udbygget, og de mange skoler lagt sammen til et kæmpestort kompleks, der fik navnet akademiet. Da Urdragen Rachor vågnede i 14 e.a. og satte Dværgepesten fri, var Akademiet så stærkt at ingen af de store riger – udover muligvis Quai-Quinn der ikke var interesseret – kunne gøre sig forhåbninger om at indtage det. Akademiet By 1-110 e.a.) Mængden af tilflyttere gjorde efterhånden basen til en decideret by. Akademiet var blevet navngivet – ordet Achradaimora stammer fra Dragetunge og betyder slet og ret ”Skole” – og navnet levede videre, selv da byen voksede sig stor og alsidig. En menneskelig guldalder startede, hvor interessen for magi blev større for hvert år, og hvor menneskene for første gang, som samlet race, forsøgte at etablere en kultur og en nationsånd. En del maneelvere opsøgte Akademiet og gjorde store øjne over menneskenes fremskridt inden for magien, og der var en lystig udveksling af viden mellem de to fraktioner – hvilket dværgene anså som et yderligere bevis på elvernes ”forræderi imod de gamle racer”. Det blev ikke bedre af at både orkernes naturmanere og Bariall-gnomernes koglere også lagde vejen forbi Akademiet med jævne mellemrum. Da Dværgerigerne brød sammen under epidemierne i 18 e.a. var Akademiet stærkt nok til at modstå den storm af ulykker der haglede ned over Norden. Femte Dragekrig og Anden Orkkrig (111-202 e.a.) Se også Femte Dragekrig og Anden Orkkrig. Akademiet stod under disse titaniske konflikter. Enkelte gange var selve akademiet under belejring, men disse blev altid brudt. Mængden af magiske udøvere gjorde nærmest stedet uindtageligt. Bormonere, drageskarn, jætter, orker og gobliner slog sig alle til blods imod de usynlige mure, og blev brændt til aske af magisk ild. Gennem hele denne ekstremt urolige periode fungerede Akademiet som et symbol på håb og modstandskraft. Oure Stiftes (332 e.a.) Se også Oure. Akademiet var, under Anden Orkkrig (142-202), gået i forbund med en række andre menneskelande, der var skudt op på ruinerne af dværgerigerne. Disse lande indgik nu et endnu tættere samarbejde, der i dag er kendt som landet Oure. Akademiet sluttede sig til de nystiftede land, som en meget aktiv del, og sendte magikere til de andre lande, for at undervise og støtte hæren. Hornkrigen (334-341 e.a.) Se også Hornkrigen. Uhyrerne i Blodmarkerne – under ledelse af gobliner – reagerede meget blodigt på stiftelsen af Oure, og efter kun to år kom den første invasion i stor skala. Akademiet afviste det ene angreb efter det andet. Mange kilder nævner decideret Akademiet som grunden til at invasionen ikke nåede længere ind i landet. Akademiets Fald (341 e.a.) Den menneskelige lejesoldat Ernst Sværdmand blev manden der overvandt Akademiet. De kendte detaljer omkring dette utilgivelige forræderi er diffuse, men på en eller anden måde lykkedes det Sværdmand at infiltrere Akademiet, på trods af utallige magiske sikkerhedsforanstaltninger. Pludselig blev Akademiets forsvarsfelter suspenderet og goblinerne væltede ind. Det første angreb blev slået tilbage, men Sværdmands sabotage havde åbenbart lang effekt. Beskyttelsesbesværgelserne flimrede og faldt sammen, og angrebene blev stadigt vildere og større, efterhånden som goblinhæren blev forflyttet fra andre steder til Akademiet. Hvor stor en del af den samlede viden der blev reddet ud af Akademiet vides ikke, men ouræerne reddede så meget de kunne. Hele karavaner af vogne læsset med bøger, artefakter, og skriftruller blev sendt til resten af landet, og mange blev overfaldet eller forsvandt undervejs. Størstedelen af dette materiale endte på Oureborg. Akademiet blev løbet over ende af trolde og dæmoner i efteråret 341. Så godt som alle forsvarere blev massakreret, byen brændt ned og de omkringliggende land opslugt af de stadigt voksende Blodmarker. Nutiden (713 e.a.) I dag kender man ikke engang den præcise placering af Akademiet. Adskillige steder er blevet undersøgt af dødsforagtende spejdere, men de har end ikke fundet ruiner af den storby Akademiet nåede at udvikle sig til. Akademiet er muligvis så systematisk destrueret af fjendetropperne, at intet fysisk levn er tilbage. Tøbrudstiden (526-548 e.a.) gik også hårdt ud over det område man mener akademiet har ligget i – de enorme vandmængder omskabte landskabet i meget høj grad, og gamle landemærker kan ikke længere bruges. Arven efter Akademiet Akademiets betydning for menneskenes kulturelle, magiske og videnskabelige udvikling kan ikke overvurderes. I de 341 år det eksisterede blev nogle af de mest grundlæggende elementer af Nordens menneskekultur grundlagt. Det samme gælder de stadigt accepterede regler for udførelse af magi, samt en lang række teorier og retningslinier for hvordan verden hænger sammen. Blandt de største og mest udbredte er de følgende. Tidsregning Mennesker i norden regner årstal i forhold til hvornår Akademiet blev grundlagt – altså i år 0. Dette system blev indført i år 18 e.a., da dværgerigerne sank i grus, og dværgenes tidsregning ikke længere ansås for aktuel. De Civiliserede Racer Denne fælles betegnelse for elvere, dværge, gnomer og mennesker blev skabt på Akademiet og er stadig i brug i dag. Se De Civiliserede Racer for flere detaljer. Menneskemagi Det system menneskelige magikere arbejder efter – undtaget blodmagikere, der findes hos næsten alle racer – er markant forskelligt fra elvernes og dværgenes. Der er en lang række fællestræk mellem gnomernes og menneskenes magi, men trods alt stadig tale om to forskellige måder at udføre og betragte den på. Det var på Akademiet at forskellige grupper af mennesker begyndte at udarbejde det fælles system stort set alle menneskemagikere bruger i dag. Skoler Der er næppe en menneskedominerede magiskole, heksecirkel, arkane universitet, okkulte bibliotek eller private orden af troldmænd, der ikke på en eller anden måde er forbundet historisk til Akademiet. Der blev grundlagt hundredvis af magiske retninger mens Akademiet stod, og disse har spredt sig og forgrenet sig, til trods for ophavets ulykkelige forfald. Selv helt nystiftede ordener og skoler kan ofte spore deres magiske fokus tilbage i tiden, gennem flere led, og så godt som alle starter med Akademiet. Det Arkanistiske Fakultet Se også Det Arkanistiske Fakultet. Arkanisterne er en direkte efterkommer til Akademiet. Fakultetet er spredt over hele Norden gennem små og store enklaver af magikere – særligt i og omkring de store metropoler, men også i provinserne og de utæmmede egne. De ser sig selv som arvtagere til det Akademiet startede, men har valgt at sprede deres aktiver så vidt og bredt som muligt, for at undgå en gentagelse af Akademiets Fald. Andre samlinger Størstedelen af det materiale der undslap Akademiets Fald, antager man, bliver i dag opbevaret i Dekagon-samlingen på Oureborg – der har udvidet samlingen lige siden, så den i dag er blandt Nordens største. De to andre steder der gør Dekagonen denne rang stridig er Ibenholtstårnet i Haffen og Kong Lothairs Bibliotek i Daquir – begge indeholder originale tekster fra Akademiet, der er dukket op rundt omkring. Autentiske dokumenter fra Akademiet betragtes nærmest som hellige af de fleste mennesker – selv folk uden den store interesse for historie eller magi. Der dukker stadig ægte dokumenter op – cirka hvert årti – gemt under Hornkrigen, stjålet mens Akademiet stadig stod, opkøbt hemmeligt af privatpersoner eller lignende. Kategori:Steder Kategori:Byer Kategori:Bygningsværker